Citrus Sweets
by LinkTheFire
Summary: Collection of Lemons, some will be post war some will not, focusing on Narutox? Suggestions welcome I suppose.


**Don't own Naruto, never will. Don't get paid for this, never will. Might just make this a collection of lemony one shots not sure yet, I don't really have any plans for this as I write it, honestly didn't even know who was going to be with Naruto till the start of this little rant. Enjoy, comment, subscri-shit wrong site. Writing this on my phone so paragraphs might be kinda wonky since I haven't figured out the word app properly yet…**

Tenten had one thought go through her mind and she gazed down at the messy mop of yellow hair that was currently squished between her fleshy thighs. How? How had she wound up I this position? Standing against a tree in one of Konoha's more secluded training grounds , moaning as her hands played with the spikey blond hair that belonged to the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Did she mention he was , very skillfully she might add, eating her out? No? One always seems to forget the minor details in the heat of the moment.

"Holy fuck Naruto…. Where did you learn to use your tongue like that?" She moaned out, feeling the blondes tongue ravishing the deepest parts of her pussy.

" Well… you spend a few years training with the biggest pervert on the planet, then come back and spend a few months working alongside Anko and…well… you learn a thing or two." He replied, tongue shrinking down to it's original size as he gazed up into the beautiful brown eyes of the bun-haired weapons mistress of Konoha.

'I'll have to remember to thank Anko for teaching me how to make my tongue longer later… probably by doing the same thing I'm doing right now' Naruto thought as he inserted his tongue back into the wet folds of his current lover.

Tenten moaned again as he began his assault of her core once again, once again thinking how her day had come to this specific point. It started out innocent enough, she had woken up, showered, ate breakfast, and then set out to train so her skills sharp even though the war had ended. She had come to this training ground hoping to be able to train in solitude, but instead found Naruto meditating. And if she was being honest with herself that's where things started getting less and less innocent. The early morning rays of sunlight had illuminated his bare chest, which she had at first found herself blushing from. Naruto had a very athletic body, not overly muscular like the Raikage's, but was very well developed and sculpted from the years of rigorous training he had undergone. In other words, she had found him extremely attractive.

After Naruto had been made aware of her presence, the two had made idle chat until he asked if she needed any help with her training. She had agreed, of course, knowing she could do most of her exercises herself, but she'd be damned if she was gonna give up an opportunity to see his body in motion. Hours of watching his body in motion, as well as feeling it up close while he helped her correct some of her taijutsu stances, had led to her jumping him during one of their breaks. One thing led to another and here she found herself, her thighs resting on his broad shoulders as he pleasured her in ways her fingers and toys never could.

" O-oh God Naruto I t-think I'm gonna cum." She breathed out, her hands grabbing tufts of blond hair and pulling his face even farther into her soaking folds.

He hummed in response, sending vibrations through her core as he took one of his hands that had been groping her shapely rear end and used to fingers to pinch and massage her clit; sending her over the edge as her legs clamped around his head as her juices poured into his waiting mouth. She flung her head back and screamed into the early morning air as he continued humming into her core, appreciating the taste of both her pussy and her fluids as he drank them.

"You taste amazing Tenten." Naruto said as he dislodged himself from her thighs, planting a trail of kisses up her stomach through the valley of her breasts and along her neck before claiming her lips with his own. Causing her to come down from her orgasmic high as she could taste herself on his tongue. Regaining her composure the weapons mistress nimbly spun them around so that Naruto now had his back against the tree. She ran her hands up and down his torso, feeling his abdominal muscles ripple slightly at her feathery touch, before she sent them southbound to the waistline of his pants. Quickly untying the string that stopped her from claiming her prize, she dropped his panda and boxers in one quick motion, freeing his throbbing erection as she could feel it pushing up against her stomach.

"Damn Naruto, no wonder Anko seems to hang around you so much this thing is huge!" Tenten exclaimed as she traced his length with her finger, causing Naruto to chuckle.

" Well she did mention that between its size, and my stamina, that I've pretty much ruined her chances of ever being satisfied by anyone else."

"Looking forward to it Whiskers." Tenten replied in a sultry tone as she started pumping Naruto's already stiff cock, all the while she trailed kisses and licks down his torso. Slowly but surely her trail of kisses led her to the bulbous head of his clock, giving the tip an experimental lick, causing Naruto to shudder. She grinned at his reaction and, not wanting his pleasure to stop, slowly engulfed the head of his clock, using her tongue to lick the little bits of pre cum that had started to leak out. She slowly started bobbing her head as Naruto used both hands to grab her twin buns and urge her on to take him further and further into her mouth.

" Uhhhg Tenten that feels so good baby." He breathed out as she felt his member reach the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly before she relaxed her throat muscles and pushed him further into her. Her hand snaked it's way down her body, finding the still sensitive nub above her moistening folds and started pinching it between her fingers. This action caused her to moan, which in turn send vibrations through her throat that reverberated along the clock that was currently occupying it. Naruto moaned even louder, causing Tenten to speed up both her fingers that she was using to play with herself, and the hand that helped pleasure the parts of Naruto's thick shaft she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck that feels so good Tenten, if your throat is this tight I can't wait to feel your pussy wrapped around me." Naruto said, feeling that his release was near he go an idea.

"Tenten, take dme out of your mouth and hold your tits together." He said. This was one thing Anko hadn't let him do as she usually preferred him filling up her ass or pussy up with his seed. And while Tenten may not have had breasta as large as the snake mistress, Naruto still thought they looked delightfully fuckable.

His erection finally exited Tentens mouth with an audible pop and, already figuring what he wanted her to do, let the saliva that had built up from deelthroating the meaty appendage dally into the valley of her breasts as she squished them together.

"Just like this baby?" She asked with a ridiculously cute/sultry pout as she sat up on her knees and engulfed his cock between her tits, using her mouth to lick and suck on the tip of his member.

" Yeaaaaa just like that." Naruto said as his head lolled back. "I'm gonna cum soon baby, everything about you feels amazing Tenten I wish I woulda found out about this side of you sooner."

" Cum for me Narito, I want you to shoot your hot load all over my face and tits." Tenten replied as Naruto started bucking his hips fast and faster. She could feel his cock start to twitch as she squeezed it tighter between the large globes of flesh of her chest. He grunted, and she opened her mouth just as the first shots of his seed sprayed from the tip of his member, coating her face in his seed. After the first few shots she covered the tip of his cock with her mouth, drinking down what she could before the rest splashed onto her chest.

"Not bad." She said, as she wiped the cum from her cleavage onto her finger and into her mouth. Naruto watched in rapt fascination as the usually reserved woman before him was licking herself clean of his seed.

"I think I could get used to drinking this." Tenten said as she stood up, before leaning forward against another tree, sticking her ass out and wiggling her curvy hips back and forth teasingly, before using her hands to spread her ass and pussy apart. " But I know where I want the next few shots of that to go."

That was all the invitation Naruto needed as he placed his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed the tender meet around his cock, grinding it along her ass.

"Are you sure tenten? From back here it looks like both your holes want me inside them."

"Stop fucking teasing me and choose one." Tenten all but shouted at him, then gasped as he slid himself inside her pussy.

"I think I'll use this hole first Tenten, then when I'm all lubed up I'm gonna fuck this perfect little ass." Naruto said as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into his lover.

" Oh my God Naruto you are so fucking big. Fuck me now, fuck me long, fuck me deep, and please, please fuck me whenever you want to." Tenten moaned out as Naruto's pace quickened and she shuddered as her second orgasm of the night rocked her body. Naruto reached around the front side of her body and grabbed her tits, kneading the supple flesh between his fingers as he pulled her back into his chest., the new angle allowing him to get deeper and deeper inside her soaking folds.

"Fuck I never thought you'd have such an amazing body hidden under that tomboyish façade you put up, and those baggy clothes you wear. I'm definitely gonna be fucking you from now on, no one else will ever be able to satisfy you the way I do." Naruto said as he jackhammered into her, causing her moans to turn into screams of pleasure.

" Yes…Yes….YESSS OH MY GOD FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO. THIS PUSSY IS YOURS, THIS ASS IS YOURS, MY MOUTH IS YOURS, EVERYTHING I HAVE IS YOURS JUST FUCK ME YOU MARVELOUS SON OF A BITCH" Tenten screamed as Naruto's pace picked up once again. Naruto took one of his hands off of her breast and used it to play with her ass, watching it as it rippled when his pelvis smacked against it. Putting his thumb in his mouth he used his saliva to lube it up before he gently probed the weapons mistresses puckered hole. Causing her to gasp once more as she felt his thumb slowly slide farther and farther into her ass.

"I never thought you would be into anal Tenten. I'm gonna enjoy this pussy, then I'm gonna enjoy your ass, and maybe the next time we get together we can experiment with Shadow Clones?" Naruto asked, wanting to savor the feeling of her holes the first time just by himself.

"God yes, I love the feeling of you playing with both my holes. Uhhhhg I want you to cum deep inside my pussy, then I want you to use my juices as lube and fuck my tight ass." Tenten replied. She whined as Naruto pulled out of her, before letting out a surprised squeak as he turned her around and picked her up before kissing her and impaling her on his cock again. He pushed her back up against the tree as she wrapped her legs around his hips to hold herself in place as he thrust inside her.

"Fuck I'm close Tenten, your pussy is so fucking tight and feels so amazing I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Inside baby…fuck… fill my pussy up with your seed, mark me as yours and ruin me for every other man!" Tenten screamed as she dug her nails into his back, body convulsing as she came for the third time. The feeling of her already tight pussy tightening up more was enough to send Naruto over the edge as, with one final thrust, he buried himself inside her and covered her inner walls with his seed.

"Fuck I can feel your big hard cock twitching inside me, filling me up with warmth Naruto." Tenten said as she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck gently, enjoying the feeling of her lover filling her in ways she had never experienced before.

'I could get used to this feeling…' she thought, not only because of the hard cock that was still buried inside her, but also the feeling of being held by his muscular arms, and her sensitive breasts squeezed tightly against his muscular torso.

"I hope your not done yet Tenten, the day is just beginning and I remember you begging me to duck your tight ass as well. " Naruto said as he used his grip on her backside to get a good feel of her shapely rear end.

"You just made me cum 3 times… can't we take a liiiitle bit of a break?" She asked.

"Sorry Tenten… but your gonna have to get used to my stamina, and there is no time like the present." Naruto replied with a mischievous grin, as he slowly started to lift her off his shaft. Tenten groaned as the feeling of the meaty appendage left her body, but gasped with widened eyes as he started to bring her back down inside her ass.

"Holy fuuuuuuuuuck." Was all she could get out before he was fully buried inside her puckered hole, and her mind went blank as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 **Tbc? Like I said, this was written on my phone so any grammatical errors will need to wait to be changed till I get access to my laptop again. Peace out.**


End file.
